jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Popeye Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame
in paris france in 1783 on a street Clopin a gyspy puppeteer is narroting to children when gyspies enter paris the evil claiming to be religous Judge Cluade Frollo is leading his troop to attack and he kills the mother and snatches the baby and looks at it seeing its a deformed monster and threatens to drop it down the well but the Archdeacon stops him and tells him of cionseiquences if he harms the baby and he is to care for the child and raise as his own which he does he names the child Quasimodo which means half formed meanwhile Popeye Wimpy and Olive Oil arrive in paris and enter notre dame and meet Quasimodo they also meet his gargoyle friends Victor Hugo and Leverne and wishes to attend the festival but Frollo tells him that the world outside is cruel and wicked and to stay in here and Quasimodo however wants to leave notre dame cathdriel and join the festival and he does in disguise and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy join him meanwhile in another cathdreail Frollo has Pheabus the captain of the gaurds and he compares ants to gypsies as he crushes them with a stone block and at the festival they see a gypsy girl named Esmerelda with her goat Djion but Frollo finds that a dusgusting display meanwhile the people are about to be unmasked but Quasimodos mask is real crowning him the king of fools but as they do it they tie him up and throw tomatos at him and he yells for Frollo to save him but Frollo refuses as punishment for disobediance but Esmeralda frees him and accuses Frollo of his cruelity and vanishes and Frollo sends his troops to search for her and Quasimodo aplogizes and promises to never disobey him again and returns to the bell tower and inside Esmerelda confronts Pheabus who means her no harm and is confonted by Frollo is sadistic towards her even though he hates gyspies and she meets Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy and hangs out with Quasimodo in the belltower and leaves and meets Pheabus again who leaves the bell tower and Quasimodo sings heavens light thinking of relationship between him and Esmeralda meanwhile at the other church Frollo sings hellfire concerning Esmeralda to either choose him or burn and later Frollo attacks the city burning innocent people but Pheabus refuses to carry out his order as for that Frollo sends his troops after him shooting at him and Pheabus falls in the river and Frollo than meets Bluto and hires him as his new henchmen and tells him that he is going to attack the court of miracles with a thousand men and at Notre Dame cathdriel Victor Hugo and Leverne sing a guy like you decided to Quasimodo and Esmeralda and Popeye plays the saxaphone and Olive Oil on the guitar and Wimpy on the drums but Esmeralda returns and Pheabus has been badly wounded so they nurse him back to health meanwhile Frollo has dinner with Quasimodo eating grapes and tells him that gypsies are nit cable of real love and that he is going to attack the court of miracles with a thousand men tomorrow and he leaves and Quasimodo joins Pheabus and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy tag along they enter the court of miracles but Clopin accuses them of being spies but Esmeralda tells them they are her friends and Pheabus warns them that Frollo is coming with a thousand men but he already arrives and Frollo tells Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy that he met an old rival of theirs and Bluto jumps out and surprises them he chains up Popeye and Wimpy and grabs Olive Oil and the troops capture Esmeralda and Pheabus is put in chains and Quasimodo is chained back up in the belltower meanwhile Frollo is getting ready to burn Esmeralda and Bluto is getting ready to hang Popeye and Wimpy and Frollo tells Esmeralda to choose him or burn but she spits in his eye and Bluto tells Olive Oil to either marry him or see Popeye and Wimpy get hung but Olive Oil burps in Blutos face as that he gets ready to burn her and the gargoyles tell Quasimodo that he cant let Frollo win but beleives he already had won and that they are only made of stone but Quasimodo breaks free and resuces Esmeralda and the gargoyles join the battle and free Pheabus who defeats Frollos troops and frees Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy and Popeye battles the troops by knocking them down one by one and the birds also join the battle and fire copper is poured down the cathedrel and Quasimodo takes Esmeralda to the bell tower and is sad that she might be dead but Frollo enters and does not let the Archdeacon stop him inside he gets ready to stab Quasimodo but Quasimodo attacks Frollo and refuses to listen to him he has been told his whole life that the world is a dark and cruel place but the only thing dark and cruel about is people like him but Esmeralda wakes up and Bluto carries Olive Oil away but Popeye battles Bluto while Quasimodo battles Frollo and Frollo reveals to Quasimodo that he killed his mother and is ready to do what he should have done twenty years ago ready to smite the wicked and plunge them into the fire pit but a statue he is standing on breaks and he falls holding on to the gargoyle that comes to life abd frightens him Frollo plunges off the cathedrail and into the burning fire copper below forever holding his soul in hell and Popeye eats his spinach and punches Bluto knocking out of notre dame and far off into space and Quasimodo is about to fall but Pheabus rescues him and the next Quasimodo is out of the bell tower seen as a hero not a monster and Pheabus marries Esmeralda and the gargoyles are happy too and Clopin tells the children a whole new story and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy head back home the end Popeye Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame